Frustration
by leiasky
Summary: Sam is having difficulty concentrating. It's a good thing she's got an attentive man to help relax her. SJ.
1. Chapter 1

Pol mentioned she was having a problem focusing yesterday and her troubles inspired this little thing.

I don't write much fic anymore. If you like it, thank Pol for the inspiration and the beta.

This little scenario plays out anytime after the season 8 episode 'Threads'.

* * *

**Frustration**

Sam pushed her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated, long-suffering sigh. She leaned back in her chair and glared at the curser blinking expectantly back at her in the dim light of the room. So distracted was she that she barely registered the creek of the door and the nearly silent footsteps as they slowly approached. It had to be late. She forced herself not to look at the time.

"Whatcha doin'?"

The voice was closer than she anticipated and an involuntary shiver raced down her spine at the soft, non-accusatorial delivery. If she hadn't been so distracted, she'd be done by now and they could have a work-free weekend. But instead, her brain was a jumble and she didn't have the desire or energy to try and put the jigsaw puzzle back together.

"Trying to finish this report on the theory of hyperspace travel amidst…."

She inhaled sharply when his lips brushed across the base of her neck. Smooth and achingly soft, they lazily drifted, far too slowly for her taste, toward The Spot. Sam tensed in anticipation and her eyes fluttered shut when his hands slipped into her hair and tugged gently at the long strands. Her heart began to race and she knew he could feel it in the pulse point over which his lips currently hovered. She knew if she were to dislodge them from their current oh-so-delicious path that she'd be too concerned with wiping the smug look off his face to enjoy the moment.

A soft sigh escaped and the lazy motion of his mouth stopped. A small moan of protest caused the beginning of a smug smile she could feel spreading across her skin.

"Jack."

"Mmm?"

"It's late." She tilted her head to the side in a wordless invitation to continue.

All she got in response was a wordless grunt but she didn't care when his mouth continued its lazy exploration up to her ear, carefully avoiding The Spot.

Frustration mounted and Sam squeezed her eyes shut. She concentrated on the feel of his mouth and the long fingers barely tugging at a few single strands of hair.

"If this is your attempt to clear my head so I can finish this report…Oh." She hummed when his tongue darted out and gently tasted her. "It's…ah, not working."

"Good," came the muffled reply.

"Jack."

His lips drifted off her skin and she inwardly cursed her need to speak, and thus distract him, at this precise moment.

"I'm workin' here."

She tilted her head and grinned happily, thankful that her laptop screen couldn't act as a mirror.

She gasped when, as she'd expected, his mouth didn't return to its previous location behind her ear but instead descended on -The Spot. No preamble. No tease. No warning.

Her toes curled into the den's plush carpet and her fingers gripped the arms of her chair. She couldn't even hold back the moan that escaped as he paid loving attention to the sensitive patch of skin.

"Ready for bed?" His whisper sent another wave of shivers down her spine.

The heat from his breath caused pebbles to erupt along the length of her arms and her skin tingled from the residual feel of his lips. She didn't even have the strength to answer him. She simply allowed him to swivel the chair and lift her to her feet.

At that point, she didn't care about the smug grin plastered all over his face. As soon as he got her to bed, she'd quite handily and expertly divest him of it - her eyes took in the comfy, soft sleep pants he wore- along with everything else.

END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I figured I'd make these little interludes into a series of sorts.

I don't write much fic anymore. If you like it, thank Pol for the inspiration and the beta.

This little scenario plays out anytime between when Sam returned to the SGC in season 9 and while Jack is in Washington.

* * *

**Part II  
**

Sam blinked sleepily at the laptop monitor sitting on her quilt-covered legs. She'd been working on it for four straight hours and, other than a few muttered answers to Jack's attempts at conversation, had pretty much ignored the warm, solid body now snoring softly beside her on the couch.

She stretched her neck and hoped that his spidey-sense wouldn't mysteriously activate while she secretly tried to stare at him. This time, though, he was dead to the world and she felt a pang of regret at the lost hours they could have spent doing _other_ things. She knew he'd be sore, for all the wrong reasons, in the morning if she didn't wake him up right now and tell him to go to bed.

But she also knew that he wouldn't. That even if he didn't complain about her opening her laptop the minute she walked in the door, his refusal to leave her side while she worked spoke louder than any words he could have uttered. They got such little time together with him in Washington and her back at the SGC. Crisis after crisis conspired like a Ba'al clone to keep them apart. It was more than a little frustrating. But she was done now. She was forcing herself to be done.

She slid the laptop onto the coffee table and slid a hand invitingly across his thigh.

"Jack?"

He didn't stir.

She leaned into his side and trailed her fingers down the center of his chest, stopping to trail a solitary finger around the waistband of his barely-hole-less sleep pants.

"Mmm."

She leaned forward and kissed his stubbly cheek while a few fingers inched under his in-slightly-better-condition, but just barely, t-shirt. "Time for bed."

"Don't tease me, Carter," he mumbled around a yawn.

When she slid her other hand up into his already messy hair and tugged gently, his eyes popped open and he regarded her with a cautiously optimistic stare.

"Really. I'm done."

He'd apparently been practicing the _Teal'c eyebrow_ as one skeptically rose high on his forehead. "Really?"

"Yes, Jack," came her very patient reply.

The other eyebrow joined the first. "Done done? As in done for the duration of your very short visit?"

She swung a leg over his thigh and pressed close enough so that she could feel the heat of him through her own not-nearly-as-worn jammies. "Sleeping on the couch for the _duration_ if you don't take me to bed right now."

His arms came instantly down around her and she found herself encased in his warm, solid strength. Instead of leaning forward and kissing him, her head sank to his chest and she relaxed in the security radiating from the simple gesture.

"You or me?" he asked, tone light and teasing. A question about just who'd be sleeping on the couch left lingering for her to answer.

She chuckled. "Whichever is the most torturous."

"You're a popular woman, Carter." His cheek came down to rest on the top of her head. "Always expected to come in second to the job."

Her eyes hardened in abject denial and she lifted her head, scooted closer and kissed him. No pretense. No longing looks. No warning. Not a languid, We-have-all-the-time-in-the-world kiss but a hot, tongue-included, passionate kiss that left them both instantly breathless and more than a little aroused.

His hands tangled in her hair and pulled her impossibly closer as she gripped his shirt, and his lips, like a lifeline.

When they finally parted, she rested her cheek against his for a long moment. "Never second to the job, Jack. Never."

Her eyes were soft, determined when she lifted her head and acknowledged the understanding laced through his intoxicatingly intense gaze. "Not anymore."

A chime on the laptop broke their moment and Sam closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Get it," he encouraged, but his tone was resigned.

She snuggled against him and ran her lips along the shell of his ear. "It can wait until tomorrow."

"Promise?" His whispered his plea tugged at her heartstrings. And she could feel his heart race beneath the fingers that teasingly moved across his chest to gently pinch a tight little nipple.

Her knee inched forward to gently stroke his growing erection and she smiled lustfully. "Only if you take me to bed _right_ now."

END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
